Pirate of the Caribbean: TBP : Slash Version
by HelliousAngel
Summary: Whereby William Turner is the son of Governor Turner, Jack Sparrow is blacksmith and Lizzy Swann is worst pirate that Commodore Norrington ever came across.
1. Chapter 1

The seas were never calm; that much was obvious as water hit the side of the ship angrily. Young Will stood at the bow, clutching the rails with his small hands, looking over the choppy sea.

"..We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up -" He sang as he was abruptly stopped as a hand was placed upon his shoulder.

"Quiet, boyo! Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now, do ya?" Gibbs told the young man, not harshly but firmly. Immediately, the boy's face turned down cast as his eyes started to seek something else to occupy himself.

"Mr. Gibbs, that would do," Norrington said as he came up to them.

"He was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Mr Gibb said, speaking a tone which indicated years of knowledge...mostly of old housewives' tales.

"Consider them marked. On your way" Norrington said without so much of a tinge of emotion.

"Aye, Lieutenant" Gibbs obeyed, almost grumpily one could say.

"I think it would be rather exciting to meet a pirate," a boyish voice countered.

Norrington looked down reprimanding, "Think again, Mr young Turner. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves - a short drop and a sudden stop."

Will raised a brow as he looked over at Gibbs questioningly who mimed a hanging motion. William gulped and focused his attention upon the lieutenant again.

"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm, uh, I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my son." Governor Turner came up the duo, glancing at Will worriedly while reserving a small glare for the lieutenant. He gently weaved his fingers into the mess of brown curls while Norrington hurriedly apologized for his mistake.

"Actually, I find it all fascinating." Will replied, looking up at his father with bright brown eyes, a grin breaking out onto his face.

The Governer sighed, "Yes. That's what concerns me" he muttered, turning away from his son, resuming his duties.

Will returned back his gazing. The sea had a way to soothing his mind yet at the same time it brought tremors of excitement running through him. While oberving the dark blue – almost gray – waters, he spotted a parasol alongside with wreckage as a young boy laid atop of it.

Wide eyes turned back to the occupants of the ship, "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" he shouted whilst pointing towards the boy in such a bad state.

The shuffling of feet could be heard as they knocked upon the wooden deck.

"Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard." Norrington shouted the orders as they began to bring up the lost boy.

"He's still breathing" Norrington muttered upon initial examination.

"Mary, Mother of God," Gibbs lamented upon seeing the burning ship afar.

Upon hearing the commotion, the Governer hurried over, "What is happened here?" He asked.

Norrington looked at him, explaining "It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it. I'm just saying it. Pirates." Another opinion was voice, and of course, a completely illogical, absurd reason could only arise from the likes of Gibbs.

Governer Turner shot him a sharp look, "There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the Captain immediately! Heave to and take in sail. Launch the boats." Norrington said, having ignored the conversing two man and their conversation. With a shout of agreement from the sailors, they ran off with their duties.

"Will, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge. Take care of him," The Governer instructed the young boy who quickly scampered off to find the unconscious new-found boy.

Will looked down at the stranger, reaching out a hand to touch him and just about as he is going to reach him, the unconscious boy's hand shoots up, grabbing his wrist midway. "Its okay, my name is William Turner" He soothe the grasping boy calmly.

"J-j-jack Sparrow," the boy merely managed to grasp about his name before falling unconscious again. Will caressed his forehead, whispering about taking good care of him when he noticed the medallion that hung around Jack' neck. _You're a p-pirate! _Will noticed. Quickly unhooking the medallion from his neck, Will examined it until he saw Norrington approaching. Immediately hiding the gold piece behind his back, Will turned to look at Norrington sweetly.

"Has he said anything?" Norrington questioned, looking at the pale boy who is partially blocked by Will.

"His name is Jack Sparrow. That's all I found out," Will said quickly. A bit too quickly. Norrington simply raised an elegant brow at Will before ordering the sailors to the take the fainted boy below.

Once Norrington was out of sight, Will studied the medallion and upon looking up, he saw a ship with black flag flying at its mast as he closed his eyes.

–

The same eyes, only eight years older snapped open as the person drew a ragged breathe. Quickly throwing off his covers of his warm bed, Will opened one of his drawers, within the drawer, in a hidden box, was the medallion. He quickly put on the trinket, examining himself in the mirror until his trance like state is interrupted by a rapid knockings upon his oak doors.

"Will? Are you alright? Are you decent?" The muffled voice from the other side of the door asked which was instantly recognized as his father's aged voice. Quickly throwing a robe over his nightshirt, Will yelled a few 'yes's as he effectively tried to hide the medallion.

Immediately, the Governor barged into the slightly stuffy room as young maids scurried behind him. "Still abed at this hour?" He reprimanded gently while trotting over to the closed windows and drawn curtains to pull them apart and open.

"It's a beautiful day." He commented as he momentarily basked in the morning sun. "I have a gift for you." He continued as he turned around, swiftly opening up a parcel as Will curiously looked on, wondering what the parcel would reveal.

"Its great," Will breathed, touching the entirely new set of formal apparel. However, when he looked up at his father again, a speck of suspicion coloured his eyes. "May I inquire as to the occasion?" He asked.

The Governer hesitated a moment before speaking, "Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his son?" and without waiting for a reply, he quickly shooed Will and the maids behind the changing walls, asking him to try on the new set of clothings.

"Actually, I, um...I had hoped you might wear it for the ceremony today." The Governor said in a quiet and hesitant voice after Will quickly devoid of his night clothings.

"The ceremony?" Will grunted as one of the maids tightened his breeches around his waist.

"Captain Norrington's promotion ceremony, of course," the aged man replied. Another grunt was heard before the shuffling of clothes.

"I knew it!" Will finally accused once he had enough air to gulp down his throat to muster up a full blown accusation.

"Commodore Norrington, as he's about to become! A fine gentleman, don't you think?" The Governor said pridefully, "He fancies you, you know. Will? How's it coming?"

"It's difficult to say." He squirmed as tight white shirt was button up to the top as bow tie was elegantly snapped on, almost cutting off his air passage.

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London." The Governor explained.

"Well, men in London must've learned not to breathe." Will groaned further as his clothes were readjusted.

"Milord, you have a visitor" a servant came into the room, bowing before speaking. The Governor nodded his approval before dismissing the worker as he quickly made his way downstairs.

–

Jack studied the sconce and out of blatant curiosity reached out to touch the décor and upon doing so, a piece came off in his hand. Nervous and frightened of what to do, he quickly deposited the broken piece into the vase which held canes and umbrellas once he heard footsteps thudding down the staircase.

"Ah, Mr. Sparrow, good to see you again" the Governor greeted as he followed his servant down the stairs.

"Good day, sir. I have your order." Jack said as the Governor reached next to him while opening the case and taking out the sword.

"Well." The Governor unsheathed the sword, carefully examining it with a raised eyebrow.

"The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may" Jack offered his hands to carry the sword.

"Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade" He balanced the sword before flipping it and gracefully presenting it to the Governor.

The Governor was heartily impressed as he accepted the sword back. "Impressive. Very impressive. Ah, now, Commodore Norrington is going to be very pleased with this. Do pass my compliments on to your Master. Hmm?"

Jack felt insulted for a moment before schooling away his expression to that of gratitude and honor, "I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated."

Light footsteps could be heard along the staircase as both men looked up to see Will descending down the steps.

"Oh, Will, you look absolutely stunning." Governor Turner cooed. However, his praises fell on deaf ears as Will's eyes lit up upon seeing who the visitor was. His nimble steps quickly changed to that of hurried ones as he almost trampled down the steps.

"Jack! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night." He exclaimed, making his way to where his father and Jack stood.

"About me?" Jack asked.

"Yes, well, is that entirely proper for you to...?" Governor Turner started but was once again ignored.

"About the day we met, do you remember?" Will asked, effectively cutting his father off.

"How could I forget, Mr Turner?" Jack asked, abashed.

Will sighed, "Jack, how many times must I ask you to call me Will?"

"At least once more, Mr Turner, as always." Jack smiled.

The Governor chose the correct moment to cut through, "There. See? At least the boy has a sense of propriety. Now, we really must be going." Handing Will his parasol, he quickly lead his son out of the door and towards the carriage.

"Good day, Mr. Sparrow" Will said icily before turning towards his ride as his father hurried him through.

"Come along now," The old man guided his only son towards the brilliantly droned carriage.

"Good day..." Jack said as the carriage began to leave his sight, "...William"

–

The port is buzzing with activity until everyone stop what they are doing upon seeing a rather strange sight. Some bemused, others confused. Lizzy Swann in spotted, standing upon her boat's mast proudly which sinks as it nears the port and just about as it reaches the dock, she can simply walk off the mast of the boat.

The habourmaster makes his way down the dock and upon seeing Lizzy, he calls out, " What - hey. Hold up, there, you. It's a shilling to tie up your boat at the dock" Both of them turn around to look at the sunken boat. "And I shall need to know your name"

Liz digs out three shillings, placing it on the habourmaster's book, grinning at him, "What d'ye say to three shillings... and we forget the name?"

The habourmaster looked at the shillings and back to Liz, "Welcome to Port Royal, Miss. Smith."

Liz swaggers down the dock until coming across the habourmaster's money pouch before pocketing it.

Meanwhile at Norrington's promotion ceremony Norrington after shouting orders to soldiers, walks to get his promotion and unsheathes his new sword.

"This dock is off limits to civilians." Murtogg states firmly upon spotting Liz as the two guards block her path.

"I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one, I shall inform you immediately" Liz tries to continue her way down the dock before getting thwarted again. "Apparently there's some sort of high toned and fancy to do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourselves did not merit an invitation?"

"Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians." Murtogg said.

"It's a fine goal to be sure but it seems to me that a... a ship like that" Liz shifted a little while pointing towards the dauntless, "makes this one here a bit superfluous, really."

"Oh, the Dauntless is the power in these waters, true enough, but there's no ship as can match the Interceptor for speed." Murtogg boasted, his head lifting up high.

"I've heard of one, supposed to be very fast - nigh un-catchable" She said until her voice creased to a whisper. "...the Black Pearl."

"Well...there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor." Mullroy countered.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship." Murtogg argued back.

"No, no it's not." Mullroy said incredulously.

"Yes, it is, I've seen it." Murtogg replied.

"You've seen it?"

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have."

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?"

"No."

"No."

"But I have seen a ship with black sails." Liz rolled her eyes at their banter before slipping past them.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the Black Pearl. Is that what you're saying?" Mullroy asked again.

"No" Murtogg shook his head.

"Like I said, there's no real ship as can match the Interceptor..." Mullroy wanted to continue to his argument but trailed off upon seeing Liz at the wheel of the Interceptor.

"Hey! You! Get away from there." Both of them shouted as they too ran aboard the magnificent ship.

"You don't have permission to be aboard here, girlie." They ordered, folding their arms across their chests, in a stern manner.

"I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat. Ship." Liz said as she caressed its wheel.

"What's your name?"Murtogg asked.

"Miss Smith. Or Miss Smithy, if you like." Liz answered.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Miss. Smith?" Mullroy asked.

"Yeah. And no lies." Murtogg backed up his fellow comrade, nodding his head.

Liz sighed, rolling her eyes again she bgan peaking, "Well, then, I confess, it is my intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasely black guts out!"

"I said no lies!" Murtogg exclaimed.

"I think she's telling the truth." Mullroy elbowed his partner.

"If she were telling the truth, she wouldn't have told us."Murtogg argued back.

"Unless, of course, she knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if she told it to you." Liz said, this time fighting the urge to roll her eyes once again.

Meanwhile on the battlements of the Fort, Norrington approaches Will as they step onto the platform. Will walks over to steady himself as he fans himself hastily and tries to catch his breath. "Uh, you look wonderful, Will." At this, Will half-heartedly chuckles softly.

"Uh, I apologize if I seem forward, but I... must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved. Uh... a marriage to a fine spouse. You would make a fine spouse indeed, Will." Norrington mostly mumbles out the words as he turns his back towards Will unable to look him in the eye. Will barely caught onto the words as he had worse problems to deal at hand. Such as...

"I can't breathe." Will grasped out, his fanning becoming rapid for his tightly fastened clothes were really blocking his air passage.

"Yes, I... I'm a bit nervous myself" Norrington agreed, still unaware that they were not conversing on the same topic and the state that Will was in.

Before Norrington could face Will again, Will fainted due the lack of oxygen, falling over the battlement, heading straight for the sea below it.

Back at the Interceptor, Liz finished up another story, "...and then they made me their chief." when the three of them notice a body falling over the battlement towards the waters.

"Will?" Norrington finally turned around to where Will was previously standing upon receiving no replies. However, he was surprised to see no one standing there. "Will! My God" He cried when he finally noticed that he had fallen over the battlement and futilely attempts to dive after him as Gillette stops him.

"The rocks! Sir, it's a miracle he missed them."

Liz saw the body fall into the blue water with loud splash, barely missing the rocks. "Will you be saving him then?" She asked the two gaurds.

Mullroy shook his head, "I can't swim."He defended himself.

Liz then glanced at Murtogg who stared back at her causing to sigh deeply, "Pride of the King's Navy you are" she muttered as she started taking off her effects. "Do not lose these," She instructed as she dived into the water.

Diving deeply through the water, Liz grasped the front of the boy's shirt after locating him, tearing away the first few buttons causing the medallion he hung around his neck to come into view. A beat sounded through the water as the medallion called out to the Black Pearl. She heaved the boy up to the surface, near the ship as Murtogg and Mullroy helped Will up onto the ship.

"Ooh, I got him." Murtogg said and upon examining the boy after laying him upon the wooden floor of the ship he exclaimed, "He's not breathing!"

Liz shoved him aside after coming up to them as she tore his bowtie away and the remaining of his shirt, handing the torn clothes to Murtogg as Will spat out the water he had swallowed and greedily takes in huge gulps of oxygen into his dying lungs.

Murtogg stared at the clothes in his hands, "Never would've thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore" Liz commented until her attention was claimed by the medallion that hung around Will's neck, "Where did you get that?" she asked, whilst eying the medallion.

However before Will could offer a reply, a sword was placed upon Liz's neck, a voice ordering her to get up on her feet.

"Will. Are you alright?" Governor asked frantically, rounding up on Will after taking in his disheveled appearance and his torn shirt, half of which was gone.

"Yes, I'm fine." Will breathed, clutching on to his father.

The Governor looked over at Murtogg who was holding his son's torn shirt, shooting him a sharp glare who turned to motion at Liz causing the Governor's glare to be fixated upon the girl now. "Shoot her," He ordered.

"Father!" Will protested, "Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?"

Commodore comtemplated for a while before lowering his sword and saying, "I believe thanks are in order."

When Norrington extended his hand to shake Liz's, the cuff of her blouse is lifted to show a 'P' standing for pirate. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" He said menacingly.

"Hang her" The Governor ordered.

"Keep your guns on her, men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington ordered. He narrowed his eyes on her upon seeing a tattoo of a swan, "Well, well... Lizzy Swann, isn't it?"

"_Captain_ Elizabeth Swann, if you please, sir." She replied with a grit of her teeth.

Norrington raised his perfect eyebrow, "Well, I don't see your ship...Captain."

Not allowing her pride to be wounded, she lifted her head higher, "I'm in the market as it were."

"She said she'd come to commandeer one." Murtogg supplied as his partner backed him up by offering Liz's effects.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." Norrington examined her effects. As soon as he unsheathed her sword, he smirked while commenting, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

"But you have heard of me." She rebuked as she is manhandled as the guards put her on chains.

"Commodore, I really must protest." Will strode up to Norrington, leaving his father's side, "Pirate or not this woman saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a person of a lifetime of wickedness." Norrington did not turn around to face Will for he was busy glaring daggers at the pirate.

"Though it seems enough to condemn them." Liz muttered.

"Indeed" Commodore agreed as Gillette moved away from Liz.

"Finally," Liz sighed as she threw her chains around Will's neck.

The Governor's eyes widened exceptionally, "No, don't shoot!" He ordered, dearly concerned for the safety of his only son.

"I knew you'd warm up to me. Commodore Norrington, my effects, please, and my hat" She ordered as she bent her head slightly to whisper in Will's ear, "Will. It is Will isn't it? Short for William?"

"Its Mr. Turner," Will said coldly, struggling against the pirate.

"Ah, Mr Turner, if you'd be so kind. Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind," Liz says leading Will away from the crowd, whilst strapping her effects on.

"You're despicable." Will growled at her.

"Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square. Gentlemen, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain Lizzy Swann!"

"Now, will you shoot her?" Governor Turner requested, while going up to his son.

Liz is shot at her heels though the shots missed her.

"Gillette, Miss. Swann has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for her to miss it." Norrington said he saw Liz hoop her chains over a rope and slide down to the ground.

"Search upstairs. Look lively, men."

–


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth pointed her gun towards Jack.

"Move away," She commanded. She had incidentally entered the smithy with a will to escape those soldiers after her. Gratefully, her choice for hiding seemed to have blessed her as she had effectively broken the chains that bound her wrists together through the tools available in the forge. Though, unfortunately, she had to draw up her sword and cross blades with the worker of the smithy who had condemned her of 'threatening Mr Turner'. Underestimating the boy, she would not have thought that the boy would so good at sword fighting. Though, he was at her mercy now with her gun pointed at him.

"No" Jack replied, not willing to let the woman escape.

"Please move," a little desperation seeped into Lizzy voice, "This shot is not meant for you"

However, before she could shove Jack aside and escape the soldiers whose footsteps seemed to be thundering nearby, a bottle was smashed upon her head and she was rendered unconscious.

At the same moment, Norrington's men broke through the doors, heavily armed. "There she is. Over here" the head of group called and pointed at the unconscious body sprawled on the floor.

Norrington quickly followed his men into the workshop a caress of smug satisfaction set upon his face. "Excellent work, Mr. Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive" Norrington praised the drunken man who had hit Lizzy with his bottle.

Mr Brown looked up from body heaped on the ground, "Just doing my civic duty, sir." He gruffed out.

Norrington smirked, "Well, I trust you will always remember this as the day that Captain Lizzy Swann almost escaped. Take her away." He ordered.

–

"There you go, Sir" Estrella said as she put a bed warmer between the sheets, "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure." She commented as she straightened out Will's covers once again.

"I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." Will said from his lying position, indeed feeling a little worn out though he was glad that he was out of those miserable clothes.

"Well, I meant you being threatened by that pirate. Sounds terrifying." Estrella said slightly confused by Will's reply, out of the two events that happened today, being threatened by the notoriously dangerous pirate definitely won out being proposed by Commodore in terms of which was more terrifying.

"Hmm. Oh, yes, it was terrifying." Will said though his tone showed that he didn't really agree with Estrella and almost as if being assaulted by a pirate was an everyday thing for him.

"But the Commodore proposed. Fancy that. Now, that's a smart match, Sir, if it's not too bold to say." Estrella attempted vainly in trying to brighten her charge's mood.

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man; he's what anyone should dream of marrying." He said though ruefully. Estrella noticed this.

"Well, that Jack Sparrow, he's a fine man, too." Estrella hinted though knowing little about what Will really felt about the man however, all she needed to know what the fact that Will did show interest in that man.

"That is too bold." Will chided lightly.

"Well, begging your pardon, Sir. It was not my place." Estrella said abashedly. She quickly bowed and left the room.

–

"Has my son given you an answer yet?" Governor Swann asked as he stood atop of the fort looking at Commodore.

"No, he hasn't." Norrington answered as he continued to stare at the view beyond him.

"Well, he has had a very tiring day. Ghastly weather, don't you think?" Governor Swann commented looking in the direction that seem to occupy Norrington's attention.

"Bleak. Very bleak." The other muttered in reply.

The Governor was about to continue the conversation when a gunshot sounded through the air. "What's that?"

"Cannon fire!" Norrington grasped as he tackled the Governor to safety, "Return fire!" He then commanded.

"Sight the muzzle flash!" He shouted to the soldiers who swiftly carried out his orders.

Walking swiftly past his busy soldiers, "I need a full strike, fore and aft! Mr. Stevens, more cartridges!" as they aimed back at the ship that had attacked.

"Governor, barricade yourself in my office. That's an order!"

–

Startled slightly by those familiar shots that sounded through the air, Liz stood up, " I know those guns," she commented as she looked out of the tiny window of her jail, "It's the Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?" A fellow prisoner questioned, "I've heard stories. She's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years. Never leaves any survivors."

"No survivors?" Liz smirked, "Then where do the stories come from, I wonder?"

–

Meanwhile, the Pearl continued to bombard the settlement with shots as the pirates scrambled onshore. Seeing this, Jack quickly grabbed his hatchet and a knife before trying to bereft his home of these pirates.

Some of the pirates dodged their way to the Governor's house as quickly as possibly, pounding sounding on the oak doors.

"No! Dont!" Will shouted to prevent the butler who was about to open the door though he was merely seconds away from it as the butler already held the door wide open.

"Hello, chum!" The unwelcomed pirate said a little to cheerfully before brutally shooting the butler. Stepping over the dead body, the pirates quickly swarmed the house, looking around until they caught sight of Will atop the stairs. "Up there!" one of them shouted pointing towards Will.

Will quickly ran away and was pulled by someone into a chamber, "Mr Turner, they've come to kidnap you." a frantic voice alerted him.

"Wha- … Why?!" Will asked person who turned out to be Estrella, feeling equally panicked.

"You're the Governor's son." She whispered.

Will looked around frantically, " They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get, run to the fort" He then ordered but before the maid could leave unnoticed, two pirates broke in through the doors and into the chamber. Quickly distracting the two by hitting one of them with a bed warmer so as to ensure that the maid could leave without any hindrance, Will tried to escape their hold as well. Though, he hadn't gotten far before one of them caught his arm. Struggling vainly against the pirate's grip, Will used his free hand to get hold of the pot of hot ash, quickly tipping it over his assaultant's head.

"Gah! It's hot! You burned me!" the pirate, Ragetti exclaimed, his grip loosening on Will's arm who quickly dashed away. With a mad dash towards another room, Will locked the doors behind him before trying to obtain a sword for protection purposes however, did not get enough time to as he could hear the pirates approaching. Not giving any much thought, Will ran into the nearby closet.

Just as he found a hiding place in the closest, the two pirates entered the room, "We know you're here, Poppet." the pirate named Pintel said.

" Come out... and we promise we won't hurt you," Pintel tried to impossibly lure Will out as Ragetti gave him a 'Are you sure?' look and only got a smirk in return indicating a 'Of course not'. "We will find you, Poppet. You've got something of ours, and it calls to us. The gold calls to us."

"The gold calls..."Ragetti echoed.

Slowing inching their way to the closet, the two pirates threw the door open, "'Ello, Poppet." They said in a bubbly manner.

" Parley!" Will called out.

"What?" Both asked, confused.

" Parley. I invoke the right of parley. According to the Code of the brethren, set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew, you have to take me to your Captain." Will said, his voice staggering and weak.

" I know the code." Pintel claimed, looking at his fellow crew-mate.

"If an adversary demands parley you can do them no harm until the parley is complete." Will explained further, his voice gaining confidence.

Ragetti growled, "To blazes with the code." Pintel looked at his partner sharply, putting a hand in front of him just to ensure that he would not do anything foolish.

"He wants to be taken to the Captain. And he'll go without a fuss. We must honor the Code."

–

Pushing Jack against the wall after disarming him, the pirate smirked at his victory, "Say goodbye!"

Jack almost met his unfortunate end however a sign hanging loosely off a shop dropped upon the menacing pirate, quickly putting him out momentarily, "Goodbye!" Jack chirped with humor before grabbing his sword to resume his fighting.

"Come on, you scum," Pintel grunted as his dragged the boy to the Pearl.

"Will!" Jack shouted upon seeing the boy being roughly manhandled by those spiteful pirates.

"Jack!" Will looked up with hopeful eyes upon hearing his name as he spotted for the source of the voice.

Jack started to inch his towards the young man when a pirate suddenly obstructed his way. Immediately, Jack realized that something was amiss. Wasn't he the same pirate he had killed with his hatchet?

Before he could contemplate further, a quick knock to his head by the pirate rendered him unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Greetings!

Followers of this story be notified that this story is now available on my LJ. Link on the profile. Be mindful that my LJ is regularly updated and I might forget updating here. So before, I forget and if you dont want to miss this, head over to my LJ!

I am truly sorry for the inconvience and fact that chapter 3 is not done up yet, however, do stay tuned, I would come around with another chapter soon! RL is terribly exhausting!

Love, angel.


End file.
